moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Karkaroth
A History: Karkaroth Lesatis :Karkaroth Lesatis was once a Royal Paladin of Silvermoon City, and fell from grace after being wrongfully accused of a crime. Time Will Tell :A former paladin of the royal forces of Silvermoon City, he fell from his glory many years ago upon being framed by assassins and causing his, what would have been perfect, marriage to fall apart, and thus the nobles of Silvermoon cast him out, vowing to strike him down if he ever returned. :He became destitut, devoid of a will to live. But as a paladin, the Light would not allow him to take his own life. He wandered in the ghostlands for decades, even spent ten years asleep in a cave at the worse of the times. :He awoke, chained, and woozy, not remembering where he was, and had a strange sense of displacement. Similar to a mind out of body feeling. He discovered his current lodgings were that of Acherus, The Ebon Hold. The current sanctum of the Lich King and his newly raised death knights. :Greeted by his new instructor, the famed Razuvious, his will was bent, and Karkaroth slaughtered hundreds upon hundreds of members of the Scarlet Crusade. He rode headlong into battle, at the side of his Highlord, Darion Mograine, attempting to lay waste to Light's Hope Chapel. Eventually, when the Lich King revealed his betrayal of the knights and Darion Mograine his memory was returned to him. :He stumbled away from the scene to a nearby pond. As he saw his reflection, and the memories of what he had done flowed through his mind he felt his stomach heave, and the next bit wasn't so pretty. Cleaning himself up as best he could with clean water further down the pond side, he spoke to Darion Mograine and was sent back to the Ebon Hold. Entrusted with a letter to Thrall pardoning him by Tirion Fordring, he cleared his name with most of the Horde. :Alone, depressed, and desperate, he donned a heavy cloak and hood and stole into Silvermoon city. Made his way to the lodgings, gathered his most important things, some money, and food. He was leaving quietly before he was spotted by one of the city's Blood Knights who promptly ordered he remove his hood. As he did, the guard drew a sword upon recognizing his face and began to charge. :Karkaroth, being the experienced rider he is, raised his outside foot, tapping his undead horse's back leg causing it to leap into a gallop and it began to charge down Murder Row before banking to the right, and along the Walk of Elders towards the main gate. Narrowly avoiding three arcane guardians who had been notified, Karkaroth pulled his reigns side to side, causing his steed to dart through the guards by the gates, and as he spread the powers of ice from his fingertips down to his steeds hooves, they crossed the waters of Stillwhisper Pond and made off into the night. :When the guards gave up their chase, he snuck back into the city, this time with a different disguise and made his way across the city, and teleported himself to the Undercity. After delving into the city, he rode south to the Wetlands, and took a boat to Darkshore in Kalimdor. Upon reaching Darkshore, he froze the water near the boat to Darnassus, caused a distraction, and snuck onto the boat. :He arrived and stumbled through a deserted Darnassus, and eventually found himself in the heart of Teldrassil. Parched from his journey he drank from a moonwell, and was shocked to find some of his vitality restored. :A spring back in his step, he decided to take up a hobby. In his current locale and home, he (as if one could not) noticed the abundance of plant life. Yearning to know more, he began to collect the variety of flora around Teldrassil and eventually became quite adept at identifying, harvesting, and preserving the myriad. Then came the day the lifeblood found him... ~ MORE COMING SOON. ~ Category:Horde Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Blood Elf